fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Crossovers pretty cure
' The diamond hearts of the loved ones! Hi! We're Crossovers pretty cure! Hello! ' The cures' catchphrase Produced by Toei animation, Crossovers pretty cure is a pretty cure series. The main motifs of the cures are elements while the true motif is jewels and hearts. Story In each toy resides a love gem, which is connected to the ' La Grande Heart '. Protecting this heart is Cure Spinning, who fights against Queen Lilia and her demons called Hell Apostles, as those villains plan to destroy it's battery, The Mirror Of Toons. However, when Queen Lilia comes and defeats Cure Spinning, she is too cute to seal away and so she gets brainwashed. Plush is shocked and goes to Maria as Cure Dragon and her friends. reality, bringing the Mirror of toons along with him. He meets Maria Sakura, who is told she is Cure Dragon. She is joined by her human friend and other females to form Crossovers precure. Cures Crossover cures. Maria Sakura/Cure Dragon She loves every toon, has the same personality as Haruki Haruno and loves studying. She is greedy with food, keeps the mirror hidden and loves magic. As Cure Dragon, her black hair becomes dark pink, her theme colour is pink and she resembles fire. Riyania Mays/Cure Ocean She has a jealous complexion towards Mokipo, her sister. She is Maria's best friend, is shy and loves art. As Cure Ocean, her blonde hair becomes dark blue, her theme color is blue and she resembles water. Jessica Rosen/Cure Nature She is a gentle, beautiful and athletic girl. She admires music and is as kind as Cure Mint. As Cure Nature, her brown hair becomes dark green, her theme color is green and she resembles flowers. Emma Namiru/Cure Sun She is sweet, happy and adorable but somewhat of a klutz. She admires the movie she lives in and likes taking on Lord Busy. As Cure Sun, her brown hair becomes gold, her theme colour is gold and she resembles holy light. Twink Bladori/Cure Tech She used to be curious of friendship until she became princess of friendship. She uses magic to become a pony-like creature. As Cure Tech, her violet hair becomes dark red, her theme color is red and she resembles computers. Janet Tarzani/Cure Spinning She became a pretty cure in episode 97. After being defeated, she was brainwashed into becoming Sari then turned back when she heard that song from her childhood. As Cure Spinning, her hair becomes dark purple, her theme colour is purple and she resembles music Plush A flying bunny doll with red eyes and green fur. He owns the Mirror Of Toons and ends his sentences with '-Plu!' Plush and the cures' main theme song is Super Mario Bros. Heroes of the stars theme. ( type in ' heroes of the star opening 3 ' ) It is instead called Real to our eyes. Villains Queen Lilia She is actually the main antagonist of the series and appears a lot in the movie. She has been weak but sends her lords to collect negative energy to make her stronger. She usually dresses in fire-based fashion but becomes a spider-like monstrosity called Dark Lilies Queen. Generals Skull He is a skeleton-like, half-human demon in black with green eyes and a voice similar to Darth Vader's. His weapon is a sword of silver and he ends his sentences with, '-Zero!'. Soul She is a ghost-like, half-human demon in white with red eyes and a voice similar to Nightmare Moon's. Her weapon is an axe of silver she ends her sentences with '-nightmare!'. Sari The corrupt counterpart of Janet. She wear a black dress and has white hair. She is colorless and has four fangs which are only for show. She likes to be alone and enjoys playing a sad tune on her guitar. Lord Busy Emma's old rival who has long legs, red eyes and an undying love for Lilia and Cure Spinning. However, he can't say his true feelings. The villains' theme is bonetrousle and/or VS Coily Rattler. But Lilia's transformation into Dark Lilies Queen theme is Moonstruck Blossom. Yamies Monsters who are narcissistic and large. They are corrupt toys that are only visible to the cures. The toys turn back when defeated. The Yamies' defeat theme is megalovania. Objects The Mirror Of Toons A fusion between a crystal and a broken mirror. It can either be a portal to the La Grande Heart or even a transformation item. To transform the cure(s) place their index finger or thumb on the jewels beneath the surface then say, ' Pretty cure! Diamond Hearts! Do your thing! '. the transformation theme is Lolirock credits. Places Real life Maria's home. It is also the home of Riyania. Susobi Elementary The school Riyania, Emily and Maria attend. La Grande Heart A rainbow tower. At the top is the La Grande Heart, a giant heart of glass that is pink in color. The Nether A red world of flames, ghost-like beasts and the home of the main antagonists. Toonland Home of all the minor protagonists of toons. Minor characters Emily Hosoziki Maria's friend who was born with ghost powers and has black hair, green eyes and pale skin. She has the same personality as Erika from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. But she has a habit of saying, ' how cruelly dumb! ' in almost none of the episodes. All of the episode feature her. Mokipo Mays Riyanna's older sister. Although she loves her younger sister, she tends to hate her at certain times. She was scared of living dolls and disliked Plush. But she started to love him when he saved her from a Yami. She looks a tiny bit like her sister despite her green eyes. Trivia Yami is japanese for darkness. There are many references to Heartcatch pretty cure, making this related to this canon series. Most of the girls in the pretty cure are from canon stuff such as Minecraft, The lego movie and My little pony. Opening song: Real to our eyes! Come on! Ending song: Demons go away! ( Dragon version ) Demons go away! ( Ocean version ) Demons go away! ( Nature version ) Demons go away! ( Sun and Tech version ) Demons go away! ( altogether version ) Take me back! I need life! ( Spinning's song ) Creator: Abigail261. Gallery Category:Series based on Games Category:Fan Series Category:User:Abigail261 Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Series based on TV Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Comedy Series